1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flashlight switching structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flashlight switching structure which allows a flashlight to be turned on and off by manually rotating an annular element which is mounted around one end of a neck of the flashlight. When the annular element is rotated, a magnet connected thereto can be moved to a position where a reed switch connected a positioning element in the flashlight is subjected to magnetic attraction of the magnet, and when the annular element is released, the magnet is driven back to its original position by the restoring force of a resilient element. Thus, by rotating and releasing the annular element, the flashlight can be switched between predetermined lighting modes such as a strong light, weak light, flashing, and turned off mode. Additionally, when a protruding block connected to the outer periphery of the annular element is pushed downward and partially into a corresponding recess on the flashlight, the annular element is kept from rotation, and the flashlight from being inadvertently triggered.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a flashlight for illumination purposes is typically turned on and off via a switch provided on the surface of the main body of the flashlight, and yet the way the switch is provided tends to compromise watertightness of the flashlight. Therefore, it is an important issue in the flashlight industry to design flashlight switches that are both watertight and easy to operate. To achieve this end, some flashlight switches are provided on the flashlight handles, and some at the rear ends of the handles. These switches are configured for being pushed forward and backward or being pressed repeatedly so as to switch light on and off.